Kisshu ou Masaya?
by MomoInes
Summary: O Masaya é apenas o Masaya e nunca soube sobre a Mew Ichigo  Ele é o mais popular, que paquera todas as meninas, mas a Ichigo pensa que ele é "o cara".  Kisshu tornou-se o seu melhor amigo para desespero deste, que a ama desde que eram inimigos.


**Olá esta é vai ser uma fic em forma de diário, e inspirei-me num livro 'Diário da minha paixão Assolapada' recomendo que o leiam... é muito bom.**

**Bem aqui está a sinopse completa: **

**_Muito bem, vamos imaginar que o Masaya nunca namorou com a Ichigo e ele não era o Deep Blue ou o Cavaleiro Azul, nem nunca soube sobre a Mew Ichigo._  
><em>O Masaya é apenas o mais popular do colégio, que paquera todas as meninas, mas a Ichigo pensa que ele é o "cara" mais perfeito do mundo.<em>  
><em>Ao mesmo tempo tem o Kisshu que se tornou o seu melhor amigo para desespero deste, que a ama desde que são inimigos.<em>  
><em>Mas quando finalmente Masaya repara em Ichigo, e pede para "namorá-la" ela obeviamente aceita, mas à alguma coisa que a incomoda...<em>**

**E sem mais demoras o capitulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado 1 de Janeiro<strong>

**Se eu fosse loira, o facto de não ter peito e a cara coberta de borbulhas não teria grande importância.**

De facto se tivesse duas cabeças e uma delas fosse loira, não haveria problema nenhum que teria um rapaz caidinho por mim. Ando tão deprimida que até os meus pais reparam nisso.

Mas sempre que lhes tento explicar o que sinto o meu pai diz, "estás muito bem assim" e a minha mãe diz "dá sempre o teu melhor, as pessoas não esperam mais que isso" e blá blá blá...

Sempre que eu digo que quero fazer um implante de silicone já que não pagam a descolaração do cabelo. Mas o meu pai diz para eu ter o juízo e a minha mãe diz que quando for mais velha que faça o que entender.

Apesar de tudo no Natal ofereceram-me creme para estas malditas borbulhas e um telemóvel com câmara, visto que eles não aceitam "essas modernices" até foi bastante bom.

Além disso sou a única rapariga do 10º ano que nunca teve namorado, à excepção da Filipa Garrow, mas ela é tão feia que nem o meu pai diria que ela está bem. Mas se ela arranjar namorado primeiro que eu é o fim da minha vida! Morro de humilhação!

E depois ainda à o Masaya Aoyama o meu verdadeiro e único amor. Ele é super popular, lindo e todas as raparigas gostam dele.

Bem todas excepto as minhas melhores amigas Megan e Mimi que dizem que ele é um autêntico parvalhão. E as Tokyo Mew Mew dizem que pelo aquilo que já viram dele não vale a pena. Até a pirralha da Purin disse que se notava a léguas que eu merecia alguém melhor! Zakuro pouco comentou disse "tem cuidado Ichigo, cafajestes como o Masaya sabem enganar". Obviamente ignorei-a. Aliás fiquei uma semana sem trabalhar. O Aoyama-kun é tão doce, sincero e honesto, elas só têm inveja.

Agora a Megan tá a trabalhar em "Psicologia" e vem sempre com as suas fisofias para nós. A Mimi virou uma autêntica conquistadora, tá sempre com um rapaz diferente em cada semana... Ai que sorte!

Bem, já que não sou loira nem tenho peito aqui estão as minhas decisões de beleza para este ano:

1. Limpar, tonificar e hidratar a pele todos os dias de manhã à noite, mesmo que esteja atrasada para a escola, ou não encontrar o fato de ginástica. Ou ter de copiar os trabalhos de Matemática pela Mimi. Não pode haver desculpas.

2. _Nunca jamais em tempo algum _expremer uma borbulha, mesmo que esteja na ponta do nariz, ou no queixo...

3. Deixar o amaciador actuar pelo menos durante dois minutos toda a vez que lavar o cabelo. Comprar sempre os produtos de farmácia, e _JAMAIS _ser eu a prepará-los com os "ingredientes naturais da cozinha". Se o quiser fazer lembrar-me daquela vez em que fiz um champô com a cerveja do meu pai que me pôs de castigo e com a ameaça de me pôr numa desintoxicação para alcoólicos, ou pior ainda, quando fiz um hidrantante com limão que me pôs a pele a arder cada vez que brilhava.

4. Comer coisas saudáveis como espinafres e brócolos e nunca mais comer os bolos do Keiichiro. Bem comer apenas um pouco todos os domingos, não irá fazer muito mal... MAS SÓ UM POUCO!

5. Nunca ter as unhas roídas e nunca sair com o verniz lascado mesmo que esteja atrasada para a escola e tenha que copiar os trabalhos de francês pela Megan.

6. Ter sempre roupa limpa à disposição, e escolher bem os modelos, as cores e ver as tendências. Pedir sempre ajuda a um especialista. Neste caso a Mimi e a Megan. E a Zakuro se ela não estiver ocupada.

7. Quando tiver chateada anotar os meus progressos de beleza no diário em vez de desrespeitar estas regras. Todos os dias vou fazer isto!

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Deixem reviews por favor!<strong>

**Au revoir**


End file.
